Reunion
by CFCfan1
Summary: Little story I wrote over the last few days. Tell me what you think! First story of the New Year, Happy New Years all!


**So as I wait not very patiently for the January premier I had this idea and thought I would write it down. Tell me what you think!**

"It's too soon," She said as they sat in the car heading to their destination. He laughed.

"How do you think it is too soon?" He asked.

"It's just too soon, it will look bad," She said seriously.

"They already know," He said trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"It doesn't matter. It will look like we are pushing it in their faces, it won't be good," She said turning to face.

"I have been divorced for six months. I still have two years in my term. We announced we were together three months ago. We haven't done a single thing, now we are," He said with a smile.

"The media is going to have a field day with this. How did I let you talk me into this?" She asked freaking out, which was totally unlike her.

"The Grant charm," He said with a cocky grin.

"Why of all things, do we have to do this though?" She asked really wanting to turn around and head back to the residence.

"It will be fun…you should be excited," He said seriously.

"This might surprise you, but I wasn't popular or well liked in high school. Now some how I let you convince me to go to my reunion…" She said dropping her head.

"Liv…I promise it will be fun. I won't leave your side. Just point to the people who were mean to you, and I will have Tom take care of them," He said with a smile. She smacked him in the arm. "What?" He said in defense. He rolled down the screen that separated the front of the car from their part. "Tom," He said quickly.

"Sir?" Tom said turning around to look at them from the passenger seat.

"Wouldn't you deal with anyone that treated Olivia poorly in high school?" Fitz asked seriously.

"I do whatever you ask sir," He said with a small smile.

"See!" He said turning to Olivia with a smile. "Thank you Tom," He said before rolling the divider back up.

"This is not helping," She said looking out the window. "Oh god…we're here," She said as flashes of cameras started to go off as they pulled up.

"It will be great Livi!" He said knocking on his door and Tom opened it. He stepped out and waved to the press then turned to Olivia who was still inside and stuck his hand out for her. After a second she grabbed it and he helped her out of the car. More flashes went off, and they walked in to the hotel where the event was being held. Once they were inside there was less press. Olivia noticed every member of their detail as they walked to the banquet room. When they reached the door, she saw one of the people she graduated with waiting at the nametag table.

"Olivia!" The person said jumping up.

"Patricia," She said putting on a smile. Before she could formally introduce Fitz the woman stuck her hand out.

"Mr. President, it is such an honor. It is so good to meet you, and to see you here with Olivia," She said in a way that they both caught as being more surprised than sincere.

"Nice to meet you," He said smiling slightly at her. Before she could do anything else Olivia grabbed their nametags and headed in. Not that he needed one, but it was made and he thought it would be funny to wear it, so he did.

When they walked into the room, the noise was much worse than in the hallway. For once it was nice, when no one turned and noticed them for a few seconds, it gave her a chance to scan the room. When someone ran on stage though, she grabbed his hand knowing what was about to happen.

"Excuse me everyone, but The President of the United States," A peppy woman said with a huge smile. Everyone shut up and turned towards them. He squeezed her hand as everyone swarmed. He shook hands and she said hello to some of the people who had the decency to pretend that they cared that she was there. Once all the hellos were said Tom and a few other agents made back away a little.

"Livs?" Someone said making Olivia turn around. Fitz having a hold of her hand also turned.

"Kelley?" She said surprised.

"Hey!" The woman said rushing up to her. Olivia let go of Fitz's hand and enveloped the woman in a hug. Fitz smiled, because he could tell it was genuine.

"You look great!" Kelley said standing back and examining Olivia.

"You do too! It has been way to long," Olivia said seriously.

"I know…living on opposite sides of the country doesn't help," Kelley said with a smile. "Oh, this is my husband Mark," She said not even paying attention to Fitz, which he was grateful, because he wanted this night to be about Olivia.

"Nice to meet you Mark," She said shaking his hand.

"You to Olivia. I have heard so much about you," He said with a smile. Olivia then turned to Fitz.

"I'm guessing he doesn't need much introduction, but Kelley Anderson, I would like you to meet my boyfriend. Fitz Grant," Olivia said smiling at Fitz.

"Mr. President, it truly is an honor to meet you," Kelley said shaking his hand.

"The same to you Mrs. Anderson," He said with a smile.

"No need to be formal with me sir, please call me Kelley," She said seriously. "  
This is my husband Mark," She said and Fitz also shook his hand.

"Well if I can call you Kelley and Mark, please call me Fitz," He said smiling brightly.

"Sounds good Fitz!" Kelley said making them all laugh. "What?" She asked with a smile.

"Fitz, Kelley was my best friend in high school. We did everything together," Olivia said still wearing a bright smile.

"Well then, I believe that I need to have a talk with you Kelley, see what dirty secrets you have on Liv," He said and they all laughed again.

"Sir," Tom said from beside them. They all turned to the agent. He was holding two cups of whatever drink was being served.

"Remind me to get you a raise," Fitz said with a smile and Tom nodded also with a small smile.

"Two glasses for Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are on there way," He said and before he even finished another agents walked up with their drinks.

"I could get used to this," Kelley said with a smile.

"It has its perks," Olivia said causing Fitz to laugh at her. She smiled brightly at him.

"How about we dance?" Fitz asked listening the music being played.

"You want to do something that guarantees everyone will stare at you? I guess President's lose their sense of privacy pretty quickly…" Kelley said because no one else was dancing.

"Before we even become President," He said seriously. "Kinda starts during the primaries," He said and gave her a look.

"How about we wait just a little bit until others are dancing," Olivia said and he nodded. The four of them headed over to a table to sit down for a little bit. Unfortunately for them there were more than four seats so other attention seekers quickly flocked to the remaining seats.

"Hey Olivia!" A man said sitting across from them.

"Hey Jim…" She said knowing what his true intentions were.

"It's been such a long time!" He said with a fake smile.

"Yeah it has," She said trying to get out of the conversation.

"This is my wife Sandy," He said referring to the woman sitting next to him. Olivia nodded at the woman who looked like she was already drunk. Olivia wanted to laugh when he looked shocked when she didn't move to introduce him to Fitz.

"Mr. President, it is an honor to meet you," He finally said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you," Fitz said being short.

"I voted for you sir…both times," Jim said still trying to get his attention.

"I appreciate it," Fitz said turning back towards Olivia, Kelley, and Mark. "Dance?" He asked and Olivia noticed that a lot of other couples had started dancing so she nodded her head. He smiled at her and stood up and helped her up. Kelley and Mark also stood up and they walked to the dancing area. As a slow song came on, Fitz pulled Olivia to him. For the first time that night she actually relaxed as his arms held her to him. They didn't talk at all during the song; they just held onto each other and savored the moment.

When the song was over they stepped apart and he kissed her briefly before a faster song started. "Livs, let's go to the bathroom," Kelley said pulling Olivia away from Fitz. He just smiled and he and Mark headed over to the where the drinks were.

"So Mark, what do you do?" Fitz asked as they reached the table.

"I'm a defense attorney," He said with a smile.

"Very good. I think I typically stand against you, but…" Fitz said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I don't do big government cases, but I am still on the other side of where you stand on cases," Mark said also laughing.

"Mr. President," Someone said from behind them. They both turned to see the woman who had announced his and Olivia's arrival.

"Hello," He said a little uncomfortable in not knowing who it was, considering what Olivia had told him about her classmates.

"My name is Cindy Sanchez, Olivia and I were great friends in high school!" The woman said and Fitz could already tell the woman was lying.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Sanchez," He said extending his hand. She shook it quickly.

"It is so nice to meet you. I think it is great that you and Olivia are together," She said. "It doesn't surprise me though," She said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked and both he and Mark were suddenly interested.

"Well…you know…" She said suddenly uncomfortable.

"No I don't actually…" Fitz said giving her a questioning look.

"Well we all knew that Olivia would have to you know…sleep her way to the top," She said as innocently as possible. Both Fitz and Mark were shocked and couldn't speak for a second. As soon as the words had come out of her mouth Tom stepped forward from behind Fitz and Fitz had to stick out his hand to stop him from making the woman leave.

"I take major offense to that Mrs. Sanchez. Olivia in no way slept her way to where she is now. She is wildly successful in her private firm, which she started by the way. She and I met when I was first running and she worked harder than anyone else on the campaign, even me. Now she may be dating me, but I am the one that is lucky to have her. If you ever speak about her like that again, you will regret it, that is a promise," He said giving her his most serious look.

"Sir I didn't mean to…" She started but Fitz cut her off.

"I know exactly what you meant, now please leave me alone, or I will have my agent Tom here, who is very fond of Olivia escort you out of the building and make sure you can't get back in…am I clear?" He said still giving her a look.

"Fitz?" Olivia said as she and Kelley walked up to him and Mark and Cindy.

"Hey Livi, I was just meeting this nice woman, she was just leaving though, right?" He said putting on a smile. She just turned quickly and walked away.

"Why don't I believe you?" Olivia asked squeezing his arm. She noticed that his face had been clenched when she had walked up.

"Because he was talking to Cindy," Kelley said standing next to Mark. Olivia then turned to Tom, who did a poor job of not looking pissed off.

"Well I'm sorry about that. Part of me is happy that I wasn't here though," She said seriously. Fitz tried to give her a smile, but she could tell he was still mad at whatever Cindy had said.

Fitz looked at his watch and then to Olivia. "How about the four of us go back to the residence," He suggested and Kelley looked a little surprised.

"Don't we have to get approved way ahead of time for that?" She asked looking at him.

"Not when you are with me and Liv. If she trusts you, so do I," He said sincerely. Kelley smiled at him along with Mark.

"Great idea," Olivia said wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. As they got to the door Cindy spoke from the stage.

"Welcome everyone!" She said with such desperation in her voice. Olivia knew she was trying to get them to stay. She rolled her eyes and turned back along with the rest of the group. "It feels like just yesterday we were standing on stage and Principal Graves was handing us our diplomas." She said with a bright smile as Olivia and everyone stopped at the door. "We have all come so far, and I know that we are all happy to see all of our great friends from high school once again. As you all know we are also very lucky to have the President of the United States here tonight. Thank you so much sir for coming. We were wondering if you and Olivia would please come up here," She said as if she had never said anything wrong to Fitz.

He looked over to Olivia who had the same look of dread on his face that he assumed he had. Normally he couldn't get out of these things, but being in the position he was, he could get out of something as small as a reunion.

"We would love to, but I was just called back to the White House on state matters. I want to thank all of you for being so kind and polite tonight. It was nice meeting you all," He said and everyone clapped as their little group walked out of the room. As they got to the car, Tom ran a few steps ahead and opened the door to the limo.

"Should we just follow you in our car?" Mark said from behind Fitz and Olivia.

"One of the agents will get your car. You can ride with us," Fitz said seriously. Kelley smiled brightly and handed one of the other agents her keys and told him where they parked before climbing into the back of the limo behind everyone else. As the motorcade left the hotel Kelley and Mark were stunned at the enormity of what they were doing.

"This is awesome Livs. To tell you the truth I didn't even think you would come tonight," Kelley said seriously.

"Yea, I wasn't going to but Fitz talked me into it," She said with a smile. Within twenty minutes they were back at the White House. When the car stopped at the east entrance Tom got out and opened the door once more and everyone filed out. Kelley and Mark still had their mouths open in shock of everything.

"Welcome back sir," One of the agents said as they walked inside. Fitz nodded and walked them to the residence. Olivia had told them she would meet them upstairs and after giving Fitz a smile for reassurance he led them upstairs. Olivia stayed back and stopped Tom before he could walk with Fitz.

"Ms. Pope?" He asked surprised.

"What happened?" She asked seriously. He gave her a look so she continued. "When Kelley and I got back, Fitz looked as if he was about to go off on Cindy, and it looked like he was holding you back," She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ma'am," He said really not wanting to talk about it.

"Just tell me Tom. We won't speak of it again, I promise," She said trying to get him to tell her.

"Mrs. Sanchez…may have made a comment about you sleeping your way to the top…" He said looking angry again. Olivia laughed, which caught Tom off guard.

"I understand why you and Fitz were angry, but don't worry about it ok. Cindy and I never got along in high school, and she always expected to be the center of attention her entire life, now that she isn't, she is upset," She said trying not to laugh. Tom gave her a small smile and they headed upstairs. When she walked into the main lounging area Fitz, Kelley, and Mark were sitting on opposite couches with glasses of wine in their hands. Fitz handed one to Olivia as she went to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he kept up with his conversation with Kelley and Mark.

"We were just asking how you too met," Kelley said and Olivia smiled.

"What has he told you?" She asked with a smile.

"Not much yet, just that he had just lost the Iowa primary," Mark chimed in. She turned her head to look at Fitz and he smiled at her and nodded to let her continue the story.

"Well, I had been called in by a grad professor of mine that was his campaign manager. He was talking to his staffers trying to get them to understand why they had gotten their butts kicked by Langston in the primary and no one got it. Then I stood up and started talking about what was really wrong, and he fired me," She said with a laugh. Kelley and Mark looked confused. "That is a long story…but then we talked about it, he rehired me, and now here we are," She said. She and Fitz both knew that she had obviously skipped important parts, and even though Olivia trusted Kelley, it had been a long time since they had seen each other, and she just didn't want to take the chance.

The rest of the night was spent reminiscing on things that had happened in high school and since then. By the time Kelley and Mark left Olivia was so happy that she had gone to the reunion. She walked them to where the secret service pulled up their car. She hugged Kelley and Mark and promised to keep in touch. She walked back upstairs and found Fitz in the bedroom.

"You sleeping over?" He asked hopefully.

"Yea," She said and he smiled. They got ready for bed separately but got into bed together.

"Thank you for talking me into that," She whispered as he pulled her to him.

"No problem, it was fun," He said kissing the top of her head.

"Except for Cindy," She said with a smile.

"Who told you?" He asked even though he knew it was Tom, because the second Olivia told him she would meet them upstairs and Tom was also absent for that time, he figured it out.

"Don't be mad at him," She whispered.

"I'm not," He said knowing Tom was the best agent ever assigned to him or his administration.

"Don't worry about Cindy…she just isn't happy that she isn't the top of the world," Olivia said seriously.

"Should have had Tom throw her out," He said and she laughed at him.

"That would have been the talk of the class until the next reunion," She said and she felt him smile into her shoulder.

"I am happy that we did this…I love you Livi," He whispered.

"I love you too. Goodnight," She whispered back.

"Night," He said and she could tell he fell asleep quickly, and she followed suit.

**The End. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
